Caught
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: Ben 10, but with Kevin as the Main Character! Adventures with Ben... eventually. Warning: Cursing
1. Caught

I was hiding in the shadows of the night in New York. I was in the middle of a heist. I was stealing money from a bank, I'd used my powers to get in without setting off the alarm… also known as using my powers to turn off the alarm without needing the password. I'd also used my powers to unlock the door to the safe using the same electricity that kept it locked!

I was just sneaking around the corner to get to the section of the city that I lived in when I bumped into someone. I threw myself behind the corner but they had a firm grasp on my wrist. I looked up, using my most innocent face I could muster. I never really made it a habit to look innocent. So I know it didn't really work well.

"Eleven. I finally caught you." I frowned.

"You were looking for me?" I asked, easily sliding the money to where he couldn't possibly find it. Though he spotted the movement. He grabbed my other arm and held up my hand by force despite my struggles. I grinned and zapped him. He didn't let go.

"I was expecting that type of behaviour from you Eleven, that's why I took the proper precautionary measures." He snatched the money bag. "Now are you going to come willingly or are you going to be difficult?" I scoffed at him.

"I don't even _know_ you." He took out an _official_ police identification card, it flapped open to show his name and what and who he worked for. The FBI or something.

"Lieutenant Steel, at your service." I smirked at him.

"No thanks. Your services aren't required." His face twitched.

"You have a mouth kid." He dragged me by my wrist _back_ to the bank I just robbed! "This is a Federal Bank, did you really think you'd get away with it kid?" He pointed out the cameras around the place. The _one_ time I don't bother to blow out the power, I get _caught_!

He dropped the money bag where I got it and then he dragged me to a cop car that just drove up. NYPD. I was shoved into the back and Steel got in the front. They began driving. I scoffed, crossed my arms, and leaned into the backseat.

"The kids' an orphan, lives on the streets, a menace in the city." The cop who brought the car said.

"Hey! You talkin' about me?! You got something to say, you say it to my face! Coward."

"Keep it down back there!" Steel ordered.

"What you say can and will be held aga-" Steel raised his hand.

"Wait, Jeff. I'm not taking him to prison." The car almost skidded to a halt before driving normally.

"What?! But he's-"

"Just a kid. He's eleven years old."

"But he's-"

"I know what he's done. Every kid deserves a second chance, this is the first time he's ever been caught red handed."

"Then what exactly are you going to do with him then?"

"Give him a proper home for an eleven year old, of course."

"You can't just pick a kid up off the streets, it's illegal."

"I know. But for now he's coming home with me." The cop nodded.

"I'm not going home with any of you-" Think of an insult! "-bitches!" Steel was visibly seething. I smirked. "Let me go and I'll get out of your hair."

"Not a chance kid." The cop- Jeff said. The car stopped soon and Steel got out, opening the back door. I scooted as far away as I could to keep away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I smiled. "You might get fried to a crisp." He grabbed my ankle and pulled me closer before grabbing my forearm. "Hey!" I tried zapping him again but I got the same results. Hmm. I'm no scientist but I think I need a new tactic.

I was dragged toward his house. "Thanks for the lift, Jeff." He called. Then he glared at me. "Now to deal with you, brat." I glared right back at him.

"I'm not a brat! I'm a criminal! Don't know many criminals who admit to that, do you punk!" He yanked me into his house.

The house was very _misleading_ on the outside. Sure it advertizes being two stories tall, but _dang_ is it big! And spacious! We were in the entrance hall, on both sides were medals this dummie earned probably. However, at the end was a three way. I didn't get to peek much because he dragged me forward.

It was a room with more hallways but the main part of the room was a living room, fitted with a flat screen HD TV, couches, love seats, lounges, foot stools, a glass wall with a glass metal door to the backyard, I guess. I couldn't see because the blinds were drawn closed. The furniture was all brown leather.

I was thrown over a couch, one of the rounded arms. "Let me show you what I do with mouthy brats." I heard a strange, rapid _swoosh_ sound come from his direction before he spoke again. "I hope your ready for this, kid."

 _Whap!_ I jumped from the sensation that noise seemed to cause at my rear. He held firmly down on the middle of my back.

"The hell man!" I shouted, reaching back to keep those noises away. Said hand was moved to the middle of my back.

 _Whap!_ I cried out at that one, it hurt lower than the last one. Then I had a thought. Pain doesn't just come out of no where!

"Really?! You're hitting me?!" I shouted at him, furious.

"I'm giving you a well deserved spanking kid, there's a difference. If I were hitting you, I'd be abusing you, which is a criminal offense." He didn't miss a beat.

"Oh? And this isn't?" He delivered the next two in rapid succession.

"I'm going to teach you to watch your mouth if it kills me kid!" With that I felt him yank my cargo pants down, which was possible because I'd lost the button a while ago. Sure I steal and stuff, I'm just not that concerned with clothes. I only replace those when they either get too small or shred somewhere I don't want them to.

"You can't do this to me!" I shouted at him, reaching back with my other hand. "I won't let you!" He sighed.

"Even my most stubborn men would know better than to mouth off to me in the position you're in. Let's step this up a notch." With that he sped up his tempo, delivering more… hits in less time than before. He hit me from the thighs and up. He managed to do that three times in a row before I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Dang it!

"H-hey! C-can we, like, talk about this or something?" I had to bite my lip twice to keep a whimper from escaping!

"Near your breaking point kid?"

"Kevin Eleven _never_ breaks! I'm an adult!"

"Hah! If you _were_ an adult, you'd be in prison right now. You're eleven years old, you're nothing but a kid who's never learned any manners." I growled.

"Fine! Throw me in jail! I'll be the best prisoner there!"

"You have no idea how prison works, do you?" He asked. …

"Of course I do! Best fighter is top dog! Just like in the real world!"

"That type of talk only proves you're a kid." I'd been keeping my cries quiet up until he said _that_.

"I _am_ an adult!" I sobbed. I have to be, who else is going to look after me? Everyone leaves me alone, never truly staying so I have to be the adult so I can make sure I stay alive. Otherwise I'd be dead by now. "I _am_ an adult." He delivered one more set of hits before he released my arms and I went sprawling down into the seat of the couch. I laid there, crying, ignoring him.

It took me a minute to realize he wasn't going to ignore me. He was _touching me!_ I moved away from him but the couch prevented much movement. He was rubbing my back, whispering things to me about how everything would be alright and how he would make sure I was taken care of. I hate to admit it but that frightened me. The only 'take care of' I knew was making someone not alive anymore. "A-mm I g-going tooo j-jaill?" I whispered.

"Of course not kid. I said you weren't, didn't I? It takes a lot more than that to change my mind." He gave me a surprisingly gentle smile. I stared at him for a minute before deciding this was weird. I need to get home, it's almost time for bed, it is midnight probably.

"I've gotta go home now." I used my shaking arms to lift my chest up from the leather couch before sitting back on my knees… only to jump from the couch, yelping, rubbing my bottom. He smacked my hands away from my behind.

"No rubbing soldier!" He coughed. "I mean, kid." I rolled my eyes at him, making his eye twitch.

"I don't know if you've noticed but my butt hurts, and no-" Insult! "-… dumb ass is going to tell me what to do, especially if he's a part of the fucking FBI!" I yelped when he delivered an extra two swats to my bottom.

"Seems you didn't learn your lesson. Oh well. I have more tactics." He grabbed my forearm and dragged me out of the living room and through a few halls before we reached a room that had stairs on both sides, and a room underneath the balcony the stairs made. He dragged me up one side of the stairs and into the hallway before dragging me finally into a room that looked like a guest bedroom. "This room will be yours temporarily, and permanently when I get some necessary things in order." He dragged me into one of two doors, which turned out to be the bathroom. I didn't get a chance to check out the bathroom at all before he stuffed something into my mouth.

It took me all of three seconds to: a) realize something was in there, b) find the taste disgusting, and c) try to spit it out. He held it in place. I grabbed his hand with my free one to try to zap him before remembering it didn't work last time. … So I tried to pull it away.

"Listen kid, you can either keep that in until I say you can spit it out or your bottom can have a talk with the paddle. Your choice." Paddle? Like table tennis? Wait, what did he say?! I replayed his words in my head twice before accidentally gulping down some of the soap. When he was sure I wasn't going to spit it out before his orders, he stepped back and watched me. Asshole! I glared right back into his stone cold black eyes. "You can be as angry with me as you want kid, you brought this on yourself." I accidentally inhaled to clear that up but inhaled soap… again. Note to self: Do not breathe with mouth when soap is inside. Instead I stomped my foot, growling at him. He smirked. "What's wrong brat? Upset because you can't mouth off?" I clenched my fists tightly, feeling the electricity, that was _useless_ right now, course through my fists but kept it from manifesting.

Eventually I dropped his gaze and was beginning to feel my eyes get droopy.

"Okay kid, you've had enough. Spit." I walked to the sink and opened my mouth, dropping the soap in the sink. I still have a long way to go home! And I'm tired! "Get some sleep. Tomorrow we're headed to the store to get you some proper supplies." I rubbed my forehead, yawning. I heard him leave the room. I guess sleeping here for a night won't hurt.

I felt myself slipping into sleep and laid down on the ground. I usually had a _big_ pillow to sleep on but I wasn't at home right now. So here would have to do. I crawled under the counter of the sink, curled up, and went to sleep.


	2. Adjustments

I woke up in a bed. I was surprised to find myself in a bed. I don't own a bed. I sat up and yelped. I rolled over onto my tummy and suddenly last night came rushing back to me. I'd been caught by that Steel guy. I rolled out of the bed and got up. I should leave.

I strolled over to the door and opened it and walking toward those stairs and ran into Steel again… this is his house. He smiled. "Glad to see you awake. It's time for breakfast."

"It's always time to find something to eat when you wake."

"Lucky for you I know how to cook." Was his sarcastic reply. I didn't answer. I didn't need to. He turned and walked downstairs. "Follow me. We're eating and then we're off to the store."

"What do I need from the store?" I went yesterday and shoplifted the things I was running out of and didn't get caught.

"Clothes, food, toys, everything an eleven year old needs."

"I have clothes, I have food when I need it, and I don't need toys." I have better things to play with, like my powers, arcade machines, and other machines. Like ones who give away free stuff.

"Your way is illegal."

"And your way is a goody goody way, oh wait, that's right, you're an _FBI_ _agent_." I teased. He made a sound of annoyance. I smirked.

"Watch it kid." We reached the dining room. The table was big enough to sit ten people on it. Or sit at it anyway. It was long and rectangular, made out of Victorian mahogany, and currently had two plates with breakfast food. The dining chairs were similar mahogany and Victorian. These chairs were armless and leather seats. The back of the chair was also rectangular but at the top it slanted to make the middle of the back a small straight piece of wood. On closer inspection I noticed that the back of the chairs were also plated in black leather like the seat. Finally, above the table was a large chandelier that hung diamonds down toward the table.

"Are you always this fancy?" I asked as I sat down at the plate he didn't choose. I picked up the silverware and started eating my plate of food. When I'd had enough, I stood up and walked around trying to find the front door. "Kevin!" Steel called, coming after me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. "Stay close." He dragged me to his car and opened the door before shoving me in and getting in the drivers seat. Did I mention I was shoved in the backseat?

…

We reached the Atlantic Terminal Mall and he let me out of the car, he'd activated the child locks, and I quickly freed myself from my makeshift cage. Of course he grabbed my arm before I could get too far from him.

"This store has all that you could need kid. Do you know what this place is?" He asked.

"A mall?" He smiled.

"Smart kid."

"Pfft. Whatever." I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked toward the actual store, knowing I wouldn't be able to get away right now. He's not at work and he seems to be using all his current free time to be keeping an eye on me.

He took the lead and led us inside. I took this chance to look around the stores that were here and notice some kids who knew me, and I knew them. I gave them a smirk, promising as much threat as I could with a single smile. They were kind of intimidated but they didn't really care. I suck at being scary.

Steel had me trying on clothes from all sorts of places like Target, Old Navy, Marshalls, and even Burlington. He bought a bunch of clothes that he liked or made me spill that I liked, saying that it was I who was going to be wearing the clothes so I might as well like them.

As we'd went through a bunch of the stores he'd bought combs, shampoo and conditioner, body wash, hand soap, clippers, brushes for finger and toe nails, a foot washing thing, scrunchie thingies, tooth brush and paste, even floss and mouth wash.

Then he even made me pick out a few toys. Stuffed animals, marbles, and action figures. Lastly, he bought pillow cases, sheets, a fluffy pad, covers, comforter, and everything I didn't know you'd put on a bed as well, like something claiming itself to be a 'bed skirt'. Why does the bed wear a skirt? Did I mention the things he bought came from the children's section? Not to mention the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth brush, tooth paste, floss, and mouth wash.

He made us go home with all that stuff before we went _back_ to buy _more_. This guy must be loaded. This time around we were shopping around in Stop And Shop, Marshalls, and some Shoe Warehouse place.

"Our last stop is Target. Then we're going back home and I'll make you lunch and teach you to brush. I'll be making your bed for you." I rolled my eyes. We entered the store and he walked around looking at the stuff, trying to figure out what else we need. I perked my head up, finally getting into a good mood when I noticed a game aisle. I smirked as an idea popped into my head and I looked to watch Steel. He was purposefully striding down, away from the aisle that caught my attention. I used that perfect moment to see if I could find something interesting.

I walked down the aisle and found an item scanner that was obviously connected to the store. I grabbed onto it and used my electrical powers to short out their security cameras so that I didn't get seen doing anything. Then I turned back toward the supposedly endless amount of possibilities. First I have to find something interesting.

I quickly found one that suit my fancy and picked it up and turned it around to read the back. It was a game of Lego Batman: The Videogame. I loved Batman. He's cool. He goes out into the night like I do sometimes but instead of using awesome electrical powers he uses weapons and gadgets to stop people like Joker and the Riddler. He had a sidekick named Robin.

I checked both ends of the aisle before hiding the game somewhere safe and walked back to the item scanner and used my electrical power to short out their alarm systems. I know how these things work, steal it from the apartment store and you don't have to worry about leaving the mall with it.

I turned back to the entrance I used into the aisle to see Steel. "What are you doing kid? Come on, we're leaving." He ordered, turning to head for the exit. I rolled my eyes and followed after him. He led me to the exit of the store after he paid for everything and we headed back to his car.

I was silent the whole drive home and when we reached his house, he unlocked the car, grabbed the bags and he let us into his house as he set about putting away _all_ the groceries. I went to the dining room and took out the video game and beginning to open it.

I was almost done reading the instruction manual, since I don't have a Wii here but at my home, when Steel walked in. His face grew dark as he looked at what I was holding. I tried to pass it off as normal. It didn't work.

"Where did you get that Kevin?"

"What's it to ya, FBI agent?" I asked.

"I don't recall buying that for you, and I also don't recall you coming over with an unwrapped Wii game box. Where did you steal it from?"

"It's a little trick called I'm not telling." I scoffed at him. He grabbed me by my ear. "OW!" I dropped the instruction manual to grip his hand, trying to pull it off me.

"Is that your final answer?" He demanded. I scoffed at him and the next thing I knew the floor was falling toward my face. I gripped tightly to the thing closest to me to keep from falling… it just happened to be Steel. I was over his lap, in one of the dining chairs.

"Hey! Let me up!" I demanded. All I received was a firm swat to my sore bottom. "OWWW! You'll pay for that!" He delivered another firm swat and I jumped as it made contact with my sit spot. "OWWW!" I whined.

"Listen to me, Kevin Eleven. You will tell me where you stole that game from, and you will take it back like a good citizen. Then you will be grounded to your room for the rest of the day. Am I understood?" He asked, delivering swat after swat to my already sore from last night bottom. I shook my head.

"No way!" I shouted, trying to remain calm and in charge of the situation.

"Let me rephrase. You _will_ take that game you stole back to where you got it from and you _will_ apologize like a good citizen and you _will_ be grounded to your room for the rest of the day. If you refuse to comply, I will not hesitate to use the paddle." I shook my head.

"You already know what store it came from. The mall." I knew this was to be a battle of wills, sure I could tell him where from, but then the rest of what he wanted he wouldn't have much of a hard time getting probably.

"What store from the mall Kevin Eleven!" He demanded.

"The mall." I felt a tug on my cargo shorts. I'd yet to have changed my clothes.

"I'll ask one more time, brat. What store did you take it from?" I gulped in fear, knowing where this was going.

"The mall." I replied. And just as I thought it would, he removed my cargo shorts. To my surprise he removed his belt and started using that instead.

"What store? I can keep this up all day if I have to Kevin. I'm not sure you can though. Seeing as this is probably your second spanking within a twenty four hour period. What store did you steal that game from?"

"FBI bastard." I whined, squirming over his lap. I felt the waistband of my boxers twitch, feeling skin on my back. I whimpered, reaching back to stop him.

"Wrong choice of words kid." He yanked down my boxers and started the punishment anew. No battle of wills was worth this shit! I felt him place my arm in the middle of my back and he delivered about ten swats to my sit spots before asking me again as I began to sob. "Where did you steal the game from?"

"From Target." I sobbed, giving in.

"You really are a brat, Kevin."

"Shut up." I growled, it came out as a whine. I received two harsh swats before he spoke up again.

"I'll give you ten more with the belt and then it's off to the store to return what you stole." I shook my head.

"No!" He delivered them anyway, despite my vigorous struggles. When he finished, he pulled my boxers and shorts back up, standing me on my feet as I wailed. Damn you Steel! He turned me around to face a corner.

"Go stand in the corner, I have to see what I can do to fix this, and make a call to the store." I shook my head and he quickly delivered another swat to my rear. I yelped, jumping away from him, dropping my hands to my bottom and rubbing, glaring up at him, my lower li falling into a pout. "Corner, now." He demanded. I weighed my options before going and standing in the corner like he said.

…

I'd stopped my crying by the time we were back at the store and he had me in front of the store owner. I was to look straight at them and apologize. Or risk getting a swat or two from Steel in public, he'd warned me against any misbehavior and told me I was on thin ice. So I decided to just give him what he wanted, seeing as I needed this over with.

"I'm sorry. For taking the game. It was wrong of me." I looked them straight in the eye when I said that, hearing an approving noise come from Steel.

"Thank you for being a responsible young man." The owner replied. "We won't press charges." They told Steel, no longer looking at me.

Steel dragged me to the car again when that was over and he told me something I definitely didn't want to hear. "You're grounded for the rest of the day, Kevin. And don't expect much sympathy." He shoved me in the back of his car before getting in the driver's seat and driving from the mall back to the house. "When we get home, you're going straight to your room." I glared at the back of his seat. Fucking Steel.


End file.
